Routine
by Axis-13
Summary: Honestly, neither of them would have been able to explain it to you.  It was a…routine of sorts, being with each other.  It was co-existing at its finest.  Nothing more, nothing less, even if it appeared to be everything more.
1. Chapter 1

Routine

Routine 1

The start of the day was always rough. Marik always woke up late and was 9 times out of 10 in a fussy mood, dragging his every action out about a million times longer than it needed to be. Ryou on the other hand would try to keep everything as organized as possible: laying their cloths out, making breakfast, reminding Marik to put his homework in his backpack…

"Marik, time to get up," Ryou cooed, nudging the sleeping Egyptians shoulder. "Come on."

"No… Dun wanna." The blond's voice was muffled as he burrowed even further into his blankets. With a weary sigh, Ryou sat on the edge of their shared bed. They'd been living with each other ever since the Ishtars (Well, one in particular.) had come to 'visit' a couple months after the final duel between Yugi and his Yami and Ryou and Marik had been through this scenario _many_ times.

"C'mon, get up so you can take a shower and have some breakfast," Ryou said trying to entice the other boy out of bed. "I'll make pancakes….with strawberries and chocolate chips!"

This seemed to capture Marik's attention. "Pancakes…?"

"Yes, Marik. _Pancakes_." The Egyptian sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Ryou leaned forward and pressed a quick, sweet kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "C'mon, now," he said patting his Marik shoulder. "I'll lay your cloths out on the bed for you."

Marik began moving as slow as possible, reluctant to leave the warmth of the bed. He didn't want to get up but…

Ryou had already laid out Marik's uniform on the bed as was in the kitchen mixing pancake batter, strawberries, and chocolate chips together. He hummed as he did this, feeling very content in the normalcy of his morning, trying not to contemplate on how things would be if they ever changed. No, he would just make pancakes until Marik came out to eat, thinking about how much he _loved_ the other male.

Ryou set the pancakes on the table along with the butter, syrup, and two glasses of milk as Marik walked into the kitchen. To Ryou, Marik looked like a zombie as he sat down and began eating in a painfully slow manner. By the time Ryou was done and washing the dishes Marik was only half way done eating.

Ryou sighed as he scrubbed the dishes. "Marik, can you hurry and finish? If you don't we'll be late again…"

Marik made a soft unintelligible noise around a mouth full of pancakes.

"You still need to put your work back in your backpack, too," Ryou added.

Marik stayed silent as he ate for a few more minutes. "Kay," he mumbled after a few moments, his first coherent sentence of the day. After a few more moments, Marik stood up and dumped his plates in the sink. (Ryou washed those, too, because if he didn't Marik wouldn't. Well, at least not without having been asked about twenty million times first.) He gathered up his school supplies and slipped his shoes on. Marik walked over to the door and waited for Ryou to join him. To the lilac eyed boy, the other took forever to make it to the door, although in reality it was only a few minutes later that Ryou showed up, ready to leave for school.

They boys walked out, shutting and locking the door behind them. After a moment, Marik tugged up his sleeve a bit and held out his hand for Ryou to hold. Ryou smiled, threading their fingers together.

Mornings might have been rough but it often meant if they could make it through the morning they could make it through the day.

* * *

><p>Um, IDK. Uh, if you have any questions about anything message me and I'll answer, cuz honestly I cant think of anything right now...lol. Um, this was thrown together VERY last minute and I'll probably go back and edit, if not rewrite, it late.<p>

I would appreciate feedback, thank you very much and I hope you liked it. =3

-Krys. E. xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Routine

Routine 2

The second routine was the most changing and flowing as it came with interacting with different people. But a routine is a routine not matter what.

The walk to school was short considering Ryou (and therefore Marik) lived very close to Domino High. As the boys walked through gate, the bell let out a shrill ring, signaling the start of the school day. Neither Marik nor Ryou like arriving at school early as neither really had anything to do or look forward to.

First, they boys had history, which was, to be brutally honest, _boring as fuck_. The class held the occasional interesting fact or two but was for the most part to either nap or finish homework for another class. Next was P.E. which would have been fine in itself if it weren't for Mr. Karita (1). Third was Algebra 2, a subject that Marik was remarkably good at.

After all that, it was lunch time. They paid for their lunches and walked outside to sit under a tree. Ryou nibbled at his sandwich. Marik watched him momentarily before throwing an arm loosely around the smaller boys shoulder. Ryou leaned into Marik slightly as Marik looked between their plates. Each plate held a sandwich and small bag of chips, but that's where the similarities ended. While Marik's tray had a carton of chocolate milk and a carton of apple juice, Ryou's only had chocolate milk. Ryou forgot his juice, again, the way he did so many other days. Marik frowned and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Ryou," Marik started.

Ryou looked up from his sandwich. "Yes, Marik?"

A slight blush covered the Egyptians cheeks. No matter how many times he asked the stupid question, he felt embarrassed. As if he was being to sugary sweet. And that was Ryou's job. "You want my apple juice?" he asked offering Ryou the small carton.

Marik watched with a pleased expression as Ryou smiled brightly at him and took the carton of apple juice. "Sure!"

"So, you know, there's a football game this Friday?" Marik asked.

"Mhmm."

"Do you wanna go? Like…on a date?"

Ryou almost grinned. "Yeah, sure, okay," he said trying to sound as cool about it as possible. Both boys leaned in for a quick kiss. Marik could be so _sweet_ sometimes…

While things shifted and changed constantly throughout the school day due to the different lesson plans and people they interacted, each day was relatively the same, passing in a hazy blur.

* * *

><p>1) For those of you who don't know Mr. Karita is the gym teacher in season zero.<p>

Okay, so I got that done pretty quick. But then it is only like a page long, lol. Um, I'm wondering whether I should include their little date or if I should just skip to evenings and weekends. Hmm. Anyway, thank you, Mistories for the review. That totally made my day!

So, thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews would be appreciated. =3

-Kyrs. E. xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Routine

Routine 3

The last class of the day was always hardest…

"Hey, Bakura, Marik, why do you two always sit in the back?" Joey asked loudly as he walked over to the back of the class room where the couple was sitting. Ryou flinched mentally the ways he always did when he was called that particular name. Marik's hand found his. Both boys sighed.

"Joey, we tell you _everyday_…" Marik started.

"…Because it's much more interesting to watch everyone else," Ryou finished.

Joey stared at Ryou blankly. "Sure, it is," he mumble staring at their hands for a moment.

Marik attempted a glare, but Joey didn't seem to notice. Instead he called the rest of 'their' friends over. "Hey, guys, come sit back here with us!" he half shouted.

Marik's hand tightened around Ryou's and Ryou gave a light, comforting squeeze back. They would manage to deal with Yugi and them. They always did. Ryou couldn't help but feel annoyed. He was glad the bell would be ringing for class to end soon.

Yugi, Tea, and Tristan sat down around them. "Hey, guys! How is your guys' day?" Tea asked cheerily.

'_Before or after you showed up?'_ Marik thought sulkily.

"Ah, why do you all take drama again?" Ryou asked politely.

"Because it's an easy class, duh!" Tristan said.

"Oh, of course…" Ryou murmured quietly.

"It's much more fun if you participate, though," Tea said brightly smiling at him.

Ryou cleared his throat. "I'm sure it is…"

"Maybe he'll call on you next, Ryou! You never go up," Yugi added referring to the little improv (1) scenes they did in class.

"I hope not," Ryou mumbled quietly as a blush spread across his face.

Marik rolled his eyes. Now if Ryou had to go on stage it would be Yugi's fault for jinxing him…

"If he doesn't wanna go up just leave him alone…" Marik mumbled to himself sulkily.

Joey tossed him a glared. "You say something, Ishtar?"

Marik glared right back. "Maybe."

Yugi glanced quickly at Marik and away and then nudged Joeys side. He mumbled something quietly that neither Ryou nor Marik managed to catch.

Ryou ducked his head slightly with a small frown. Couldn't they just _try_ and be _civil_ with Marik…? They were supposed to be his friends. Right? Didn't that mean they should at least try and act nice around his boyfriend?

Everyone sat quietly for a moment thinking to themselves.

_BBRRRIIIINNNGG!_

The bell gave a sudden shriek that effectively tore everyone from their thoughts. Everyone rushed from the class quickly, forgetting their goodbyes.

Ryou and Marik stood outside of the school holding hands. "We can make some popcorn and watch a movie or something when we get home," Marik suggested as they started walking.

Ryou sighed. "Yeah… That would be nice." The boys walked quietly for a moment before Ryou spoke up again, "I'm glad tomorrow's Friday."

Marik smiled. "Me too."

* * *

><p>1) Improv, like...improvising. And no, it's not spelled wrong. The little skits are improvised, for those of you how don't take drama or just don't know.<p>

Um, thanks to Mistories, again, for being the only one to actually review. If you have anymore ideas for this story I'd be happy to hear them!

To everyone else, thanks for reading. Reviews would be much appreciated. Hope you liked the story! =3

- Kryrs. E. xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Routine

Routine 4

The walk home was short as always. Ryou and Marik let themselves into their tiny home and sat down at the kitchen table to get their homework done. It was quiet for a few minutes as the boys worked. Neither boy had much work but their playful banter distracted them long enough for it to take them a good while before they finished their work.

"So…how was your day?" Marik asked after a few more moments of uninterrupted silence.

Ryou couldn't help smiling. "Marik, you were with me the whole day."

"Yeah, but I wanna hear it from you."

"Fine… My day was fine."

"_Just_ fine?"

"Marik!" Both boys looked up at each other from across the table. Ryou tossed the Egyptian a sweet smile. "Do your homework."

Marik pouted. "Fine…be that way…"

"You'll get over it," Ryou comforted sweetly before going back to his work.

"No. I won't," Marik said dramatically.

"_Homework_," Ryou reminded his boyfriend.

With a huffy sigh, Marik set his pencil back to his paper.

Finally, after a while, the boys finished their work and found themselves sitting in the living room. The TV played commercials with bright colors and dorky theme songs. Marik flipped through the channels with his other arm around Ryou's waist. Ryou's head rested on Marik's shoulder.

"What do you wanna watch?" Marik asked after a few minutes of searching. Ryou sighed and grabbed the remote away from Marik who pouted sulkily and tightened his grip on Ryou's waist. "I asked what you wanted to watch, I didn't tell you to take the remote away from me."

"I think we should watch… Hey, look, they're giving Silent Hill!" Ryou said.

"You like that movie, huh?" Marik asked softly. Ryou was the one who jumped at the chance to watch a horror flick, Marik on the other hand… Well, they just scared him. That was all there was to it.

"Yeah. Do you mind?" Ryou murmured tilting his head up to look at the blond.

"Not really."

"Are you sure? You don't like horror movies, I know…"

"Nah, this movie isn't so bad," he said with a small smirk. Ryou liked the movie. What else mattered really?

* * *

><p>Ahh, what can I say...? This one's really short. To anyone who reads this, sorry if I took for ever to up date 1) I have a horrible sense of time and 2) finals at school totally kicked my ass...<p>

Thanks again to Mistories for reviewing. I appreciate the feedback.

To everyone else, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Reviews would be much appreciated. =3

- Krys. E. xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Routine

Routine 5

"Marik, it's _cold_," Ryou sighed. His warm breath misted as it blew from his lips.

The boys were sitting on the bleachers, half talking and half watching the football game. They were losing, which actually wasn't very surprising considering the almost always lost.

Marik blinked at his boyfriend for a moment. "Wanna get some hot chocolate?" he suggested.

Ryou gave Marik a soft smile. "Sure."

The two boys got up and started walking toward the booths. A trio stood blocking their path, two boys and a girl. Ryou pressed himself into Marik's side, never really having spoken to Marik's friends before.

"Heeey, Marik," the darker haired boy said with a grin. "Hi, Ryou."

The platinum blond haired boy smacked his arm. "Don't tease." He turned his attention back to Marik and Ryou. "Hello, Marik. Hello, Ryou," he said warmly.

Marik smiled. "Hey, Jace, Kaye, Lyssa…"

Lyssa, the dark haired girl, was playing some type of game on her cell phone. Her eyes darted to them quickly before going back to her game. "Oh, hey…" she mumbled more to the game then the boys.

"What are you two doing here?" the blond asked pleasantly.

"Uh, _hello_, Kaye, they're on a DATE," the dark haired boy exclaimed.

Kaye blinked. "Are they?" He turned to Ryou and Marik. "Are you?"

"Um, yeah, actually. Yeah," Marik said to his friends with a fain blush dusting his cheeks.

"Oh, okay. Well, we'll see you later them–"

"Yeah, we'll just leave you to you're _date_!"

"_Jace_. We hope you have a nice time."

"Uh, thanks, Kaye. Bye."

The trio walked away, Jace shouting random things, Kaye scolding him, and Lyssa glued to her game. The boys started walking again.

Ryou tilted his head to the side. "They're nice."

Marik shrugged. "Yeah. That's why they're my friends."

Ryou smiled and pointed at the score board that had just lit up. "We won."

People cheered around them. Marik looked at the board. He smiled. "We did, huh?"

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Ryou's lips. When he pulled away, Ryou's cheeks were slightly pink. He smiled at the Egyptian. "Let's go home?"

Marik smiled back. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Hey, we never got any hot chocolate!"<p>

"I can_ make_ some if you like..."

"...Yes!"

Lol... Sorry 'bout that. I totally for got about the hot chocolate. And totally out of order but I had it finished so... Anyways, this was majorly late only because I got grounded... I fail, I know.

Thanks to Mistories and BloodOfANewDay for the reviews!

To everyone else, I hope you enjoyed the story! =3

-Krys. E. xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Routine

Routine 6

"Bye, sister!"

"Good-bye, Ishizu-san…"

"Good-bye, brother, Ryou. Take care."

Ishizu Ishtar closed the door quietly as Ryou and Marik walked away. Their warm breath came out as small, puffy, misty clouds. Ishizu'd opened an exhibit at the local museum for a few day and the boys had gone to see her before she left, a something that the Ishtar siblings were glade about and that made Ryou slightly uncomfortable. Ryou stated the later fact out loud.

"What! Sister LOVES you!" Marik exclaimed.

Ryou shrugged, blushing. "Ishizu-san is very nice but… Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm just not used to being in a family setting anymore… I did live alone for a long time."

But Marik wasn't done yet. "Ishizu's always nice to you. I think she likes you better than she likes me! It's always Ryou's so nice, Ryou's so sweet, Ryou's so sensitive, Ryou's so kind, he's such a good influence. _He_ didn't try to take over the world…" Marik prattled on. "That last comment was a joke…by the way."

Ryou smiled. "I'm sure it was. Only _you_ would joke about world domination."

Marik shot his boyfriend an offended look. "I take offence to that! Anyway, if anyone doesn't like anyone, your _dad_ doesn't like _me_."

"Father likes you plenty," Ryou said almost comfortingly. "He's just never met you or talked to you…"

"Because he hates me!" Marik cried.

"Marik, he does _not_," Ryou scolded.

Marik gave the other boy a playfully suspicious glance. "Yeah, right, _sure_…"

Ryou stopped walking and gave a shout. "Marik!"

Marik stopped as well and yelled back in an almost mocking tone with a grin. "Ryou!"

Ryou smiled and placed his hands on his hips. "Father likes you."

Marik copied Ryou's stance and rolled his eyes. "And Ishizu _loves_ you." He held out a hand to the hazel eyed boy standing in front of him. "Keep waling? We're almost home."

Ryou blinked and with a smile placed his hand in Marik's. "Okay let's go."

The boys kept walking.

Marik looked up to peered at the sky as they walked. A blush burned across his cheeks as he cleared his throat. "You… You know I love you. Right?"

Ryou ducked his head as a blush dusted his cheeks as well. The pale boy smiled sweetly to himself. "Yeah, I know. I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Again, kind of really short. It was kind of rushed but at the same time not... If that makes any sense. I knew what I wanted to write but it was just a matter of actually sitting down and typing it. That and I'm still kind of grounded...yeah. Anyway, I hope you like it. I don't think it was the best really but if you like it, great!<p>

Thanks again to Mistories for the review! The feedback is much appreciated!

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the story! Reviews would be nice! =3

-Kryrs. E. xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Routine

Routine 7

Ryou was home sick. This could only mean that Marik was home as well.

Considering it had only taken the blond only a few minutes, as apposed to a half hour while the other boy was still trying to get ready, to convince Ryou to stay home just proved Marik's theory that Ryou was feeling really, really sick. While that fact may have made Ryou a bit sulky, Marik didn't mind because it meant Ryou could get proper rest.

So, naturally, like a good boyfriend, Marik took care of the pale skinned boy, keeping him as comfortable as possible. He made breakfast for the both of them, even though Ryou had tried to refuse the food, and even washed the dishes after without Ryou so much as having to consider asking him.

"Do you need anything?" Marik asked, worry lacing his voice.

Ryou turned to look at Marik. He thought about the question for a moment before nodding. "Yes, please. Another blanket and a glass of water," Ryou said his naturally soft voice even softer with sickness.

Marik gave determined nod. "On it!" he declared and walked out the bed room door.

The violet eyed boy walked around the apartment for a few moments pondering what to get first. Marik walked over to the cupboard and pulled a thick, fluffy, blue blanket out. _Ryou's favorite color,_ he thought to himself. He set the blanket on the floor and walked into the kitchen. Rummaging through the cupboards, Marik finally found a slightly chipped, black mug and filled it with cool water.

Marik walked back to the room, stopping only to pick up the blanket, with the glass of water only to find Ryou asleep. Blinking in an almost surprised fashion, Marik set the mug on the nightstand next to the bed and settled the blanket over Ryou's sleeping form. Marik let out a small puff of breath and smiled down at Ryou. The blond Egyptian brushed a couple of strands of hair away from the smaller boys face and three little words passed his lips so quietly he almost couldn't hear them himself.

"_I love you…_"

* * *

><p>Um, so... I really have no reason why I took so freaking long to write this... Yeah, I'm just gonna blame it on my falling out with Yu-Gi-Oh! because recently I've discovered a total, absolute interest in Hetalia...y'know, the anime with the countries...? lol<p>

Anyway, thanks again Mistories for the review! Sorry for making you wait SOOO long...and sorry to anyone else who reads this story...

Well, I hoped you enjoyed the story so far, reviews would be VERY much appreciated.

Well, have a nice day...or night... 0.o

- Krys. E. xxx


End file.
